


Looking After

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, It may be alive, M/M, No one is quite sure, hux's hair, looking after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: For the Looking After prompt in the 31 Days of Porn challenge. If you squint and look through a magnifying glass there is porn. Sure you have to picture it in your head and do the work yourself but it counts. Totally. *shifty eyes*





	Looking After

**Author's Note:**

> For the Looking After prompt in the 31 Days of Porn challenge. If you squint and look through a magnifying glass there is porn. Sure you have to picture it in your head and do the work yourself but it counts. Totally. *shifty eyes*

Hux sat straight backed and grumpy with his bandaged hands in his lap. 

Kylo sighed and rubbed circles on his temples. “It’s been a week, Hux. I already said I’m sorry.”

Hux glared. Yes, it had been a week since the lightsaber incident that had left Hux with burns on both hands. It had also been a week since Hux had banished Kylo from his bed in retaliation for the incident. Of course, losing the use of both hands was a difficulty when it came to doing anything but especially making up for the whole, banishing Kylo from his bed thing. 

Hux was accustomed to having all his needs met in that department. Now, thanks to Kylo’s clumsiness and his own stubbornness he was forced to improvise. Only this morning he’d assembled an enormous pile of pillows with his elbows so he could climb on top and hump it to completion. The whole thing was an undignified mess, which coincidentally is what he left behind on the pillows.

Kylo gestured at the bounteous ginger pile on Hux’s head. “How am I supposed to get that under control? Why don’t you just cut it all off?”

Kylo jerked his head back. Had... had Hux’s hair just bristled at the word ‘cut’?

Hux glared at Kylo’s reflection in the mirror. “Don’t say the c-word. It doesn’t like it.”

“It?” Kylo asked.

Hux merely handed him a brush, a comb and pointed at seven jars of ointments, oils, creams and waxes. “Best get started Ren. I’ve a meeting in an hour.”

Kylo stood staring at the array of stuff, no idea where to start. He looked at the bouffant nest falling every which way on Hux’s head. “Where…”

“Brush it first. No, no. Did I say comb?” Hux swatted away Kylo’s hand. “If I wanted it combed first I’d have said combed. I said brush. You brush it with the brush. I thought that was implicit.”

“You don’t have to get snippy,” Kylo snapped. He gasped. He was certain this time he hadn’t imagined Hux’s hair shifting away from him when he’d said ‘snippy’.

He reached out with a halting hand afraid of being bitten or attacked by whatever sentient beast was masquerading as Hux’s hair, and began to brush.

“A hundred strokes.”

“You’re joking.”

“Do I joke?”

“No. No you don’t. You are in fact a humourless drone. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“You say the sweetest things. One hundred. No more, no less.”

So Kylo brushed Hux’s hair one hundred times. No more, no less. When he was done it was no longer a messy nest but it was now so charged with static that Hux resembled a ginger dandelion clock. 

Hux turned his head this way and that, and gave an encouraging nod. “Now the grounding oil.” He pointed at one of the jars. “Only 57 more steps to go.”


End file.
